


Dancing With Flowers

by Bottomsoo_fest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bottomsoo_fest/pseuds/Bottomsoo_fest
Summary: Prompt #20: fairy kyungsoo got lost in a forest. when he sees a cave, he meets panther hybrid jongin providing him shelter in his cave for the night





	Dancing With Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any grammatical errors and sorry for the random dragon lmao.

DANCING  WITH FLOWERS

A breath of pain escaped his puffy lips.

The sky was darker than he had ever seen, blacker than a demon. Large grey clouds loomed over his small head, creating dominance over his tiny feelings. He quickened his pace as the rain grew heavier and as he did, his fear grew wider. Had he not been stupid enough to walk away from his friend then he would've never been in this situation.

The day was new and Kyungsoo wanted to get a taste of the worlds secrets, so he decided to explore his curiosity with his other half, Baekhyun. But his friend was too busy flirting with the village boy that he hadn't noticed that Kyungsoo had left him. 

Kyungsoo wished he took notice of the large pillows forming in front of the sun's goodness but he was too set on exploring the forest. He was too blind to notice the war in the sky. Kyungsoo regretted his naive mindset because now he ran with rain crashing down his head.

He was lost...and afraid.

The fairy took off his heels, cursing himself for wanting to be cute that day. The rain didn't care about cute boys as it proven itself to like frightening cute boys instead. Kyungsoo could feel the grounds fury bite into his feet. Blood sank itself into his flesh as the new wounds opened. Redness swam around his toes and he knew it was time to leave the rain. This forest was friends with evil and it wanted Kyungsoo badly, or so he believed.

He ignored the throbbing feeling his feet cried at and continued to run from whatever darkness that was chasing him. The fairy perked his ears up when he noticed a small cave hiding across from him. Kyungsoo made way in the moment he saw it.

The fairy's fingers grabbed the jagged rock as he hesitantly pulled himself into the dry land. As he explored more into the cavern, he noticed that the rocks were stabbing his wounded feet. Kyungsoo plopped onto the ground, throwing his wet heels on the side of him.

He gripped his feet and some flesh had been ripped away and the fairy could feel the fear forming in his eyes as the pain grew. How can I be this stupid? He should've just stayed with Baekhyun because now he sat with destroyed feet and a wet body. 

"Do you need help?"

Kyungsoo jolted at the words. A panther hybrid sat across from him. His cool ears perked as his eyes shined gold with his sharp teeth. He smirked as his bronzed skin touched his noticeable stubble. Perky black ears stood hide in the sky. Kyungsoo would’ve laughed but the panther’s eyes showed that laughing would’ve led him into trouble.

"Um, no?" Kyungsoo managed to say, butterflies fighting in his stomach.

"Your feet are severely damaged. You must've ran in the iron pit." 

"Hm?"

The panther shook his head. "The iron pits. Where forgotten iron lies. I think wolf hybrids store it there because it's no use to them. You probably stepped on daggers." 

"Oh..."

"Do you need help? With your feet." He said as a statement.

"Um, no." Kyungsoo said as a statement back.

"You almost cried when you noticed the cuts. Just let me help. I won't hurt you."

The fairy chewed on his lips as his reluctance grew over him. A strange panther wants to help him in a cave.  _ Don't talk to the ones with the sharp teeth _ , his mother’s words were remembered,  _ fairies like you will get hurt _ . But Kyungsoo was already hurt and the thought of walking pained him even more. So, the fairy pointed his toes at the panther.

The hybrid stared at Kyungsoo some more before reaching into his bag beside him. He pulled out potions and wraps. The panther gripped onto right foot and dipped the liquid onto his fingers, smearing it on the wounds. Kyungsoo screamed in agony and the panther said, "Shush, I know it hurts but have some trust in it. My grandmother created this and always used it on me. It works." 

The fairy nodded as he watched his feet get wrapped in a soft cloth as his other foot was given the same care. He pulled back his feet close to him once the panther was done. "Thank you."

"Thank you, Jongin. Thank you, Jongin, you can say."

The fairy smiled shyly. "Thank you, Jongin."

"And what shall I honor you with?"

"Hm?" 

"Your name. What is it." He said it as a statement once again.

"Kyungsoo."

Jongin smiled at the sweet name. "Nice," he told him. "What kind of hybrid are you? I cannot tell."

Kyungsoo hesitated. He was of a rare race and that meant he needed to be protected. He was taught to keep quiet of his identity because fairies were hunted. They were so rare that certain hybrids wanted to get their hands on the beautiful wings. Kyungsoo learned how to hide his so he wouldn't fall in the wrong hands. But he didn't think Jongin was the wrong pair, he was the right. Right? He helped Kyungsoo. He wouldn't hurt me, the fairy told himself. He was proving himself to be naive, unknowingly. "I'm a fairy."

Jongin didn't react, causing Kyungsoo to react more than him. "So that's why you're so beautiful." Kyungsoo bit his lips, uneasy. Jongin took notice of this and said, "Ah, sorry. I can be blunt. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"No, no. You didn't," He lied. "I'm not used to compliments." He lied again.

Jongin gave a lop-sided smile. "Really? I find that hard to believe."

Kyungsoo was used to sweet compliments. All fairies were drowned in nice words. They were known for being unique creatures but Kyungsoo never took it seriously. He didn't need other people to tell him how beautiful he was. "Why are you in this cave?" He changed the subject.

Jongin stared at the wide eyes before saying, "I was out exploring and I went too far out. Before I knew it, I had rain falling on my head."

"Oh."

"Oh." Jongin repeated his bland statement and retorted with a, "Why was a little fairy all out in a forest by himself...with heels."

Kyungsoo looked at his red shoes and sighed. "I wanted to be cute today. My dad allowed me and my friend, Baekhyun, to leave our home. I am twenty-one after all. He's just overly protective," He told him. "But finally, I was able to visit other places but Baekhyun was flirting instead of exploring so I left him. Then I got lost."

"Now you're here in a cave with a panther with damaged feet."

"Yes, because I'm an idiot. Now my father is never letting me leave again."

Jongin frowned. "Aren't you an adult? Why does he have that much control over you?"

"Because in his words I'm his baby and I'm a fairy. It's dangerous for me to be out. Hybrids are starting to realize that us fairies are hiding our wings. It's just...getting worse."

"Oh..."

Kyungsoo smiled. "Now you’re saying oh."

"I suppose," Jongin smiled back. "It's dark out. When the rain stops, will you return to your home?"

Kyungsoo pouted. "Of course. You want me to stay in this cave forever?"

"It's dark and hunters are looking for food. You'll be a fairy out there. It's dangerous," Jongin told him. "And you don't even know your way back."

Kyungsoo confused himself. "What are you suggesting?"

"Stay here for the night and I’ll take you home tomorrow.”

The fairy could feel himself tense at the offer. "Why are you helping me? Don't you feel that's too much of a stress?" Kyungsoo started to not trust the panther, not understanding why he did in the first place. What if he was a hunter too? The fairy trembled at Jongin's flickering gold eyes. They're all monsters, he thought.

"Pretty fairies like you shouldn't be alone in a forest. I don't mind helping."

Kyungsoo took that as his signal to go. The fairy jolted onto his bruised feet, feeling the stabbing impact his movements. He rushed to the exit of the cave before feeling two hands grip his small waist. "I'm not going to hurt you. But those monsters out there will."

Kyungsoo turned into Jongin, their eyes matching their heartbeats. The fairy could feel the tension so he placed his hands onto the panthers chest, trying to push him away. "How can I trust you? What if you're a hunter?"

Jongin stayed silent for a moment. "I don't know how to make you trust me. I know myself and I wish there was a way to show you how much I'm concerned for your safety."

"But why are you concerned? You don't even know me."

"Not all hybrids who look mean are monsters, fairy," Jongin called onto him. "There’s good hybrids. Please just trust in me."

Kyungsoo sighed, showing his defeat. "Please don't hurt me."

Jongin lifted his fairy in air, carrying him bridal style. Kyungsoo was showing his distress until he was shut down with the words of, "I shall protect you and I don't want you on your feet. It takes hours for the potion to work." The panther brought Kyungsoo to a cleaner part of the cave. He lied his body down on a smooth surface. "And you should rest yourself before the sun calls."

And so Kyungsoo did as he was instructed. He rested until he was woken up by the world's beauty. Jongin stare watched the fairy's eyes open in confusion. His voice croaked. "Were you watching me?"

"No, fairy. I just woke up not too long ago."

Kyungsoo stretched his limbs, remembering his injury. The fairy yelped and gripped his feet, noticing the blood on the wrap. "It's old blood. Don't worry." The panther told him.

"Okay..."

"Where do you live?"

"...Near the shore."

Jongin looked at the light peaking through the cave, lips a thin line. "Then perhaps we should leave this dark place. The morning is here." Kyungsoo tried to bring himself up but he couldn't. It was too painful. "And you should climb onto my back. You won't be able to walk."

Jongin rose from the ground, getting in position to carry Kyungsoo. The fairy hesitated but brought his hands to the broad shoulders, leaping his legs onto the panther’s waist. "This is okay?"

"Of course, fairy."

Kyungsoo frowned. "Why do you call me that?"

Jongin began walking. It wasn't until they were out the cave, blessed by the suns light that he responded. "Because you're my fairy."

Kyungsoo’s grip on Jongin's neck grew tighter. "First you treat me, then you offer to take me home, and now I'm your fairy. You're moving a bit too fast."

"So, one can't help another without being accused of being too comfortable?"

Kyungsoo allowed a pout to touch his lips. "No, but saying my anything is intimate, Jongin."

Jongin pretended that didn't annoy him. "If it offends you, I'll stop."

"No, no. Don't stop. I'm just saying it's intimate," Kyungsoo told him. "I just realized I don't have my heels."

"Would you like me to turn back?"

"No, it's fine. They didn’t really fit anyway."

Kyungsoo viewed the giant old trees, the great storms all of them lived through being visible as ever. Life was harsh on them as the bark was missing but Kyungsoo thinks it made them look more natural. "Trees are so pretty." Kyungsoo patted Jongin's black mop of hair as he eyed the earths friends.

"I love sleeping on them."

Kyungsoo laughed. "Oh, yes! You're a panther," The fairy remembered. "Jongin. I dont know a lot about you. Do you mind explaining?" The panther was quiet as if he was keeping a secret and Kyungsoo took notice of it. He immediately regretted it. "You don't have to."

Jongin allowed a few minutes to pass before saying, "I'm a twenty-two-year-old librarian, fairy. There's nothing much to me."

Kyungsoo realized Jongin was thinking, not ignoring him. "You like to read? That's sweet."

"I don't read. I just work at a library."

Kyungsoo lowered his head, embarrassment creeping, before saying, "Your job fits your personality. Quiet. Mysterious."

"Boring."

"No!" Kyungsoo protested. "You're not boring. You're just quiet." Kyungsoo almost told Jongin he should talk more before he realized the panther stopped his tracks. The fairy could feel the goosebumps forming on his smooth skin. "Jongin?"

The panther pinched Kyungsoo's leg. The fairy yelped at the pain but then noticed it was Jongin's way of telling him to be quiet. The fairy did as told, clutching tighter to the broad body. 

"That's a fairy. Isn't it?" A man walked from behind a tall tree with a dangerous smirk playing on his lips. "Hand him over. You don't have to die."

The fairy hid his face in the panther's neck, afraid being the only emotion he knew. "Jongin." Kyungsoo’s eyes grew wide as Jongin removed his legs from his waist, making the fairy fall to his feet. "Jongin?"

“Stay behind me.”

“Hand him over,” The hunter said. “Rumors hit way when it was said a little fairy was roaming around the iron pits. Turns out they were true.”

Kyungsoo gripped Jongin’s hand. It’s weird because he was never comfortable with strangers, especially not predators, so when a rush protection touched him, he questioned everything.

“Walk away. None of this have to turn violent. Please.” Jongin warned.

“I can say the same for you.”

Jongin turned to his fairy, a smile so warm danced on his lips that Kyungsoo could feel his cheeks go warm. His shoulders disfigured themselves, shirt ripping into the air and before Kyungsoo could blink, Jongin had shifted into a gallant black panther. Eyes of an unfamiliar fire stared at him. Jongin turned his paws in the grass causing Kyungsoo’s last thought to be, “What are you doing?”

-

His eye lids were as heavy as stone. It took quite a few times before they were able to open to see various shades of greens and browns. I’m still in the forest, he told himself. He took notice that his body was wrapped around someone else’s like a snake. “Jongin?” He said that a lot.

“Yes?”

The smell was of a noticeable metallic. Kyungsoo didn’t jolt when he realized that Jongin’s face was dressed in blood just as is clothes were. The fairy could feel wetness on his shirt too. “I don’t remember anything. You shifted and now, here I am.”

“Here you are.”

“What happened?”

Jongin didn’t speak for a long time. Kyungsoo felt his annoyance tap his shoulder but he decided to be considerate. Jongin was a man of limited words. He had to think before he spoke. “I knocked you out. I had to kill a lot of hunters. They kept coming and rushing to get you. It felt like I was going to be fighting until my death but I was lucky this time.”

He was protected…by a predator. “Thank you. It scares me to think what might’ve happened had I been by myself…”

Jongin caressed Kyungsoo’s bare thigh that hugged his waist. “Your family is probably having heart attacks…It shocks me that no one has found you yet.”

“My father is- “Kyungsoo held his tongue. “I’m sure they’re searching.”

“And what might they say when it is discovered you’re with a predator?”

Kyungsoo knew. They both knew. “You’re bringing me home…they will appreciate it.”

“Will they?”

“Yes.”

Kyungsoo comforted his body against Jongin for miles to come. They didn’t speak much as they realized there was no point in doing so. For a conversation to work, there must be a topic in the middle. But Jongin and Kyungsoo discovered their middle was welcomed with silence instead. Neither knew if it was a comfortable one but they accepted that it was redundant to understand such feeling.

Kyungsoo grew hungry. He tried to ignore the emptiness in his stomach but it became harder as each hour passed.  He could not decide had it been his anxiety or the fact that Jongin had helped too much already. The fairy felt he would become too much of a burden than he already was for the panther.  _ Keep quiet _ , he told himself,  _ your hunger will surpass _ .

And it didn’t. His stomach had turned into a dry dessert as it graved for some sort of watering. Kyungsoo sucked his tummy in to keep it from growling. He learned it to be affective. Sometimes he felt like crying because of how hungry he was but he kept telling himself to not say anything. He owed Jongin too much…but his home was days away. He and Baekhyun were on an adventure, not just a simple day out. His life was left in a castle and here he rode on a panther back too far away. He had to eat.

         Expectedly, Jongin stomach started to starve itself too. He was able to savage a few wild onions and the duo ate in silence. Kyungsoo decided whenever Jongin was hungry would be the moment he shall eat. He wouldn’t complain about what the panther picked out either. He didn’t complain when Jongin had given him a rusted apple nor did he complain when he was treated him with berries. Each day he was given a new taste.

         It did wonders that they were still in the forest. Kyungsoo understood how he had gotten lost due to the colossal land. But he could not understand why they hadn’t encountered any hunters. Had Jongin slaughtered them all?

         His feet were still injured. When they stopped to camp, odd liquid poured from his wounds. Jongin told him it meant he was healing. He wished he could use what he  **_desired_ ** but he was not home so such thing could not be practiced…in this atmosphere. Had he been home, his injury would’ve been cured at ease. But he was not in his usual comfort so he had to suck it up.

         One day it rained of salt. Kyungsoo could taste the flavor on his tongue after licking his lips. Unfortunate because there were no caves to protect them so Jongin walked and walked with the fairy strapped to his body until the rain stopped. The water had smeared the dirty blood of Jongin’s cheeks and replaced it with a clear warmth.

         Kyungsoo realized how bad Jongin smelled as time flew also. It troubled him at first but he noticed there was no streams to bathe in. He even began to smell of unkept conditions too. His underarms sweated uncomfortably. His hair began to clog with dirt. Even his breath began to befriend odor. Kyungsoo felt like a mut.

As night fell onto them, Jongin suggested they slept. He found at grassy area where the moon shined bright. Kyungsoo curled himself into the grass while Jongin pushed his back into a tree. The fairy tried to sleep but life would not allow him to drift. He warmed at the sight of Jongin’s eyes dazzling in lightness as he stared back at him.

         “I feel disgusting.” The fairy spoke for the first time in a while.

         Jongin didn’t smile. “I always feel that way. I’m sorry that this is such an uncomfortable journey. This forest…seems like a maze.”

         Kyungsoo fell to a deep sleep. He dreamt that all his pain was burned away and he floated into the sky. The stars were kind to him. They asked for a dance and he accepted it with grace. His glittered pink wings hit the galaxy as he spun around, the stars circled around his tiny body. The universe loved him more than anything had ever did. It whispered secrets into his ears. It shouted tales into his heart. It sung motivation into his soul.   _ The King calls for his son,  _ Galaxy’s mother told him.

         The fairy body turned into little stars, his face glowing in tune with fire’s fury. He thought it would burn to be a star but he was covered in gentleness.  _ The realm needs its son.  _ Kyungsoo swam into the sky, pretending to be a mermaid. He spun and laughed and danced.  _ But a new heart has caught yours. _

         Kyungsoo woke up with an aching back and sore feet. His back rose from the ground, taking glance at the predator in front him. Jongin still slept. His face wasn’t stoned as if he was a history book but it was painted in softness. Jongin didn’t look intimidating; he looked normal. Predators were always stereotyped to be savages who wanted to harm but Jongin was nothing of the sort. He was so kind and sweet…Kyungsoo told himself.

When he had risen from his dream, Jongin and Kyungsoo journeyed themselves back to their destination. The fairy convinced Jongin that he could walk but after feeling a womb tear, Kyungsoo was being carried again. The panther ended up catering to his injured feet once more. He was being more of a burden than he would have liked but Jongin insisted that it was fine. But Kyungsoo couldn’t disagree more.

         They walked until their stomachs growled at each other. It seemed that Jongin owned a restaurant in his pouch because he pulled out the most random things. He gifted Kyungsoo with a muffin, sometimes dark bread, or even old cheese. It was disgusting, no doubt, but Kyungsoo would never tell Jongin that.

         But food started to become rarer. The fairy used to eat two times a day and three times if he was lucky but even eating barriers was a privilege. He would only be fed once a day because Jongin storage was running low. But he was predator. He could find food easily, right?

         The maze of the forest had no life in it, just Kyungsoo and Jongin to their understanding. No hunter had been met. No squirrel nor bird had been heard either. Just growling stomachs seemed to be the most vocal. Kyungsoo knew Jongin was panicking by how much he pressed him thumb into his thighs. How far did Kyungsoo run? How was Jongin lost? Question like those haunted them especially when they were to their last biscuit.

         Kyungsoo had grown so sad that he wanted to cry. They ate their last resource slowly because they wanted to savor up the last of their privilege. Kyungsoo was so traumatized that Jongin had to cuddle him when his eyes began to water. He fell asleep in the panther’s arm that night.

         Next morning, Kyungsoo hugged Jongin. His hold was tight and fierce and he did not want to let go. His cheeks used to be a sweet pink but now they were covered in dirt. When Kyungsoo looked up at the panther, his cheeks were caressed by his protector. “We’ll get through this, I promise.”

         It’s not a promise if it cannot be broken. Because days after Jongin told Kyungsoo what he thought was truthful, they both were growing paler, weaker, and thinner. Kyungsoo hadn’t eaten in days. His stomach ached so bad that his injured feet seemed to be cured. In doubt, Jongin started to  **_kiss_ ** the fairy to reassure him. It became a habit. Sometimes it led to passion. Kyungsoo was bewildered when his lips first met Jongin’s but as time went on, their lips were proven to be made for each other.

         One night, Kyungsoo took it too far by plunging his tongue down Jongin’s throat. They were hungry and yet here they were being too intimate. Jongin stopped it before it reached to a point neither of them wanted to meet. The fairy had never been sexually bold but when it came to Jongin, he couldn’t help it. This forest was driving him into a different person.

         Nevertheless, Jongin still gave him sweet kisses to make him feel better. There was a moment where Kyungsoo couldn’t stop crying but Jongin kissed him until his tears burned away. “Thank you…” He said simply.

         “I don’t like seeing you cry.”

         “But I’m scared. Jongin, we’ve been in this forest for days. Sometimes I feel like we’re never going to get out.” Kyungsoo tears returned.

         “Calm down,” He told him. “I’ll get you out. I swear it on everything.”

         Kyungsoo nodded and puckered his lips cutely. Jongin leaned down and gave him his wish. “This is funny,” Kyungsoo kept his lips against Jongin’s. “How are we lost? I don’t even remember this thing being this big when I first entered it…”

         “Can I tell you a secret?”

         Kyungsoo kissed his lips again with a smile. “Please.”

         Jongin brought Kyungsoo into his lap, the fairy wrapping his thin arms around his neck. “I’ve been in that cave for days before you met me,” He confessed. “I was running away from those hunters that I killed to protect you.”

         Kyungsoo didn’t frown. “Why were they after you?”

         Jongin body stiffened. “Does that matter?”

         “Yes.” Kyungsoo kissed him again. He liked doing so.

         “I’ll tell you everything when we get out of this situation.”

         “Promise?”

         “Promise.”

         Promises seemed to be closer to happiness when they discovered a small little pond one night. Kyungsoo took of his thin silk dress and hopped into the water. He felt all his worries rush away like it did in his dream. Instead of stars, the water became his friend. He splashed his face and laughed in glee. The fairy had even drunk some of the water, not caring if it was dirty or not. His feet were almost healed and it wasn’t in pain anymore so he was able to wash in peace.

         Jongin cleaned himself in silence. Kyungsoo swam to the panther and splashed water in his face. Jongin didn’t seem pleased but when he ducked his head for a kiss, Kyungsoo knew he was happy too. The fairy caressed his protector face and played with the stubble above his lips. “Even though we’re starving to death, I’m really glad it’s with you,” Kyungsoo chuckled. “I like you.”

Jongin smiled. He didn’t do that a lot so the fairy appreciated it. “I like you too,” Their noses touched. “More than you could ever understand.” Jongin hands touched the fairy sides, enjoying the vivid curves Kyungsoo had. His hands found themselves to the fairy’s ass and he gripped hard onto the flesh.

         “Baby…” Kyungsoo liked the way that sounded so he decided he would use it more. He had always dreamed of using such affectionate words. “We’re literally starving. I don’t think it’s best to do anything that our bodies might not be able to take.”

         Jongin removed his hands. “So, if we weren’t starving, then you would’ve let me?”

         Kyungsoo chuckled cutely. “Of course.”

         “Then we really need to find food.”

         The fairy never took Jongin as the type to joke but he laughed anyway. “But let’s be honest with each other,” He said after gaining composure. “Are we…together? I mean—we kiss…not in a platonic way. I just need clarification?”

         Jongin smiled again. “Your heart is mine.” He quoted the saying every new couple said to confirm their status.

         Kyungsoo eyes dazzled. “As yours is mine.”

         Jongin planted kisses all over his fairy’s face, causing the beauty to let out a plethora of laughs. “You’re so gorgeous, have I told you that?”

         Kyungsoo kissed his boyfriend’s lips. “No, but I believe you.”

         “Arrogant much?”

         “No! I’m just confident.” He winked. “We’ve been in this forest for how long you would say?”

         “Last time I counted it was eight days ago. But its been so long since I last counted.”

         Kyungsoo ignored the growl his stomach presented. “Are we moving too fast? We-We don’t really know each other…”

“Being in a maze makes time useless so who cares if we haven’t known each other long enough?” Jongin could see how worried Kyungsoo grew so he brought him into a wet hug. “I’m going to get you to your home. Do you understand?”

         Kyungsoo did understand. He understood when he started to eat grass because his stomach asked for anything and Jongin would get him out of this situation. Jongin would make sure grass wouldn’t be his only food. Kyungsoo started to walk again and realized that was an unwise decision. He had to force his legs to walk. “Move,” He commanded himself. “Jongin is going to get me back home. Move.” And they listened.

         But there came a point where he didn’t have to force himself to move. Jongin and Kyungsoo with dead belly’s met a blue sky that wasn’t overpowered by trees anymore. There stood a cluster of town houses being ran by civilians. A tiny smile touched Kyungsoo lips as he heard sprawling laughter’s being orchestrated by children and booming chatters leaving their messy mother’s lips. “The village! Jongin, this is the village I was in with Baekhyun!”

         Jongin brought his hand to Kyungsoo’s. “It still doesn’t make since how no one tried to find you.”

         Kyungsoo hesitated. “I-I’m sure they got lost as we did.  That forest is a maze. I just pray no one got hurt,” He hoped. “We should eat. Do you have any money on you?”

         Jongin face wore a mask of uneasiness. He checked the town out before saying, “You sure there’s no hunters here?”

         “I’m sure. I was perfectly safe when I was here with Baekhyun.”

         Jongin nodded. “I only have fifty dollars on me.”

         “That’s fine. I’m sure we can find something cheap.”

         Kyungsoo pulled Jongin into the busy city where life breathed into the sky. All Kyungsoo could do was smile even though sand was being smashed between his toes. They decided to feast at a small restaurant owned by an older woman. She took notice of how thin their bodies were and decided a free meal shall please them. Kyungsoo stuffed chicken, sausages, gravy pies, corn, grapes, and all the other bad mixture of food down his throat. Jongin followed suit but at a calmer pace. Even after all the food they were given, Kyungsoo feared it wouldn’t be enough. But he remembered he was eating grass for dinner not too long ago. He should be more thankful than worrisome.

The older woman had given Kyungsoo a pair of sandals when she realized his bare feet under the wooden table. The fairy thanked the woman for the millionth time before walking out of the restaurant with a quiet Jongin.

Kyungsoo plopped his bum on the nearest outside bench. “I don’t really feel like walking anymore…” He told the panther who stood in front him with an unreadable face. Jongin had been acting weird the moment they entered the village. Kyungsoo would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried of the silence. “Baby?” How that word felt odd on his tongue, burned his soul. Why did he feel out of place?

“Kyungsoo. I…I really need to tell you something.”

“Kyungsoo!” A scream combined with a joy and fear bounced off the entire village. The fairy knew that voice all too well.

He could feel the tears threatening to fall but he kept his composure because he knew Baekhyun would make fun of him. The fairy jumped from the bench and tackled his friend in a passionate hug. Baekhyun pulled back first and cupped the fairy’s cheeks. “I thought you were fucking dead! Why did you run off!”

Kyungsoo bowed his head, ashamed that his behavior had worried his friend so much. “I was so stupid…I got lost in that forest and I…”

“The entire kingdom was searching for you! We looked through that forest a thousand times and couldn’t find nothing! So, you mean to tell me you were lost for two weeks?”

Kyungsoo would’ve gawked at the fact that he was gone for two weeks but he was more concerned with Baekhyun’s first statements. “What do you mean the kingdom searched for me a thousand times? I didn’t encounter any one in that forest!”  

“I don’t understand how you got lost in such a small forest. How-“

“Small? That forest was a maze, Baekhyun! What are you even saying?”

Baekhyun prepared himself to respond until he noticed a predator standing right behind Kyungsoo, a predator Baekhyun knew all too well. “Kyungsoo,” His friend pulled the fairy right behind him with the intentions to protect him.

Kyungsoo scoffed. “Baekhyun, you’ve misunderstood. This is Jongin,” The fairy proudly introduced his lover and moved himself right in front of the panther “He’s the reason why I found myself back into the village. Don’t treat him like a monster.”

Kyungsoo grew uncomfortable at the horror painted on Baekhyun’s face. “Kyungsoo…That’s Kim Jongin,” He pulled his friend back harshly. “He’s the most feared hunter in this nation. How do you not know? They call him the Fairy Hunter.”

“Fairy Hunter?” Kyungsoo faced Jongin with curiosity. “Baby?”

“Baby?!” Baekhyun frustrated. “Don’t tell me you’ve got a hard on for a fucking hunter!”

Kyungsoo walked slowly to his  _ lover  _ and placed his small hands on the panther’s cold cheeks. “None of this is true. What is he saying? And now he’s calling the forest small when me and you both know how frustrating it was to make it to the village,” He giggled pitifully. “Lies is all that I hear.”

“You’ll trust a predator that you’ve known for a couple of days than your best friend who’s been there for you since you were a child?”

Kyungsoo tried to ignore the truth that Baekhyun called out to but he wanted to pretend it was a lie. He wanted to pretend there wasn’t guilt spilled onto Jongin’s face. The fairy violently moved his fingers from the skin and his trust was replaced with rage.  

Jongin paled. “If we could speak alone.”

“No, explain your truths to me here.”

“You better explain fast. Kyungsoo’s father, the king, will be approaching the village soon.” Baekhyun expressed.

“Father is coming?”

His friend nodded. “He plans on personally searching the forest without his soldiers because apparently they did a horrible job. But you’re found, and he hasn’t been notified yet.”

Kyungsoo would be scared that his father would be angry with him, but he had more concerning things to attend to. “Are you ready to explain?”

“Why do you question me? This is the work of a man who just stereotypes all predators as vicious hunters. Your friend wants to separate us, that’s all it is.”

“My friend is someone whose protected me since I was a babe. He wouldn’t lie to me about something as serious as this. So now you’re the one whose lying.”

Jongin pinched his thumb in hopes to calm him down. “Yes, I knew information about you before I met you.”

“What kind of information?”

“I knew a high class fairy was nearby and I- “

“So, you are a hunter?”

“Kyungsoo…”

“Do not call my name. Are you a hunter? Yes or no?”

Jongin swallowed hard before saying a tough, “Yes.”

“That hunter we came across tried to murder me because of your information,” Kyungsoo walked closer to him, eyes fierce. “Which means…you intended on murdering me also. You betrayed me the moment I walked into that cave.” His voice trembled.

         Jongin dropped onto his knees. “Forgive me, my love. I-I’m so sorry. My intentions were wrong, but I promise with all my might, my feelings towards you are pure.”

         “When will you tell him the whole truth, fairy hunter?” Baekhyun asked. “I know the information about Kyungsoo was orchestrated by you. You were the first one to find out a fairy was nearby, and you sold that truth to your fellow hunter buddies, no? They do call you the best fairy hunter for reason.”

         Jongin was a sweaty mess. “Kyungsoo! I-I…yes, I admit I was not a good man, but I swear in the short time we’ve known each other, I’ve changed! I swore I would give up hunting after I fell for you. Please, my love, please forgive me.”

         “You told hunters about me in hopes they would kill me and even you planned on to kill me –“

         “I’m so sorry, I- “

         “And you ask for forgiveness as if you’re asking for food?”

         “Kyungsoo, I love you.”

         The fairy laughed. “Love? You fell in love with a fairy you’ve only known for a couple of days. Do not mistake me as a fool any longer. I know you’ll say anything at this point to save yourself. I hope you understand that I am a prince and I have the power to have to executed for your crimes. But, I do not want that. I want you to leave this nation and flee to another land that I pray will treat you worse than you could ever imagine.”

         “Kyungsoo,” Jongin reached for the small hands that stung like bees.

         The fairy ripped his hands from the hold. “You will never have the privilege to touch me again. Collect your things and leave this nation immediately. If it is brought to my attention that you are still here, I’ll have your head on spike.” Baekhyun smiled at Kyungsoo’s confidence.  _ He finally understands. _

         The fairy took one last look at the pathetic panther before gripping onto his friends arm and preceding to walk away from the scene he’s created.

-

         Hours passed before Kyungsoo felt comfortable to cry. He felt so stupid for believing Jongin was a good man. Why didn’t he listen to his parents? You’ll end up hurt, they say. And Kyungsoo finally understood how right they were.

Baekhyun was there to comfort him like the supportive friend he was. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t hurt that Kyungsoo didn’t believe him at first. But, that despair was lost when he grew proud that his friend had the courage to stand up to a hunter, a violent hunter at that.  

         As expected, they were confronted by Kyungsoo’s father camp on their way back home. His father stared hard at him, looking down from his horse. It was almost a look of pity. “How can you be so stupid?” Was the first thing the fairy heard, and he prepared for the unsatisfying lectures he brought on himself. His father was just like that. Instead of celebrating that his son was found, he would rather yell. Kyungsoo understood he deserved the anger however. It was all he had heard on their way back home to the kingdom.

         Kyungsoo rode his own horse due to a soldier offering his seat up for his prince. Baekhyun had the same privilege, being the prince’s best friend. The ride home was long and tiring but Kyungsoo figured it was better than being trapped in a forest with bare feet and an empty stomach. The fairy didn’t dare discuss Jongin with his father. It would’ve gotten him in more trouble than he already was in so he lied and said, “I made it back to the village with the help of a village boy. He found me near the stream.” The king believed him but wasn’t impressed nevertheless.  

         When they made it to the shore, Kyungsoo sighed in relief.  _ Now I shall put this all behind me and never look back.  _ With a few magical words spoken, the shore turned into the greatest realm in all the seas. Due to being an endangered species, they were forced to create an invisible realm that only they saw. Anyone could walk through the shore without realization they were walking through a kingdom. It was the greatest kind of magic a fairy could possess and the greatest kind of protection.

Kyungsoo felt his lips tremble when his city came into view. The city was booming with wealth and happiness, the streets being filled with fairies entertaining life, no worries displayed. This is what his father has worked so hard for: peace. In that moment, Kyungsoo swore to never leave the realm again. I’m finally home.

-

         He took a nasty gulp of hard liquor before gasping for more air. Just one more, he told himself. And with that thought, he shoved one more drink down his throat before aggressively smashing his glass on the table. “Fuck it. Give me three more,” He ordered the bar tender.

         “You’re getting drunk for someone? Or is it to ease the pain you’re feeling?” He heard a voice ask.

The panther frowned when he saw a big eared dumbass smiling him down. “Who the fuck are you?”

“I’m Chanyeol.” He continued to smile.

“Well, Chanyeol. I’m not here to talk to anyone. I’m here to drink so if you were to kindly fuck off, it’ll save you from get my fist shoved down your throat.”

“Holy fuck. Well aren’t you verbally violent…”

“I can get physically violent also. I’m talented in both categories.” Jongin thanked the bar tender for his three glasses before taking a hard taste of them all.

“Hm. Yeah you’re getting drunk to ease the pain. What happened?”

Jongin growled. “Do you know how to stop talking?”

“No but I do know how to tell you the reason I’m here,” Chanyeol laughed. “See, I met this cutie back two weeks ago. He was flirting and what not, trying to be cute and shit. I’m not going to lie, I was flirting back. Only because he was cute, ya know? I haven’t got laid in weeks, man. So, I was praying he would be easy but the next thing I know, he panics like a psycho out of a play. Out of instinct, I try to calm the cutie down and see what’s the problem. He tells me his friend is gone. So, he starts searching around the village looking for him. I ended up losing track and boom he’s gone like that. And get this man, I’ve been looking for that cutie since that day. I’m so frustrated that I came to bar to get lose.”

Jongin frowned due to the obvious connection. “What was the guy name?”

“He said it was Baekhyun,” Chanyeol remembered. “I’ve been trying to find Baekhyun, so we could fuck for two weeks, man. I’m crazy, huh? But now I’m starting to think it’s more than that. What kind of guy chase after someone just to fuck?”

Jongin sighed in disbelief. “I know Baekhyun.”

“What? You do?”

The panther ran his hands through his hair. “Yeah, I came across him two days ago. He was here but he left.”

Chanyeol jumped out of his chair and threw his jacket on. “Well, thanks for the information, man. Now, I can finally look somewhere that isn’t around this area.”

Jongin watched Chanyeol head for the door. “Wait!” The panther shocked himself, but he was left with no choice. “I know exactly where he is. I can take you there.”

Chanyeol brows connected. “Huh, ya do? Then come on. We can join my trying-to-get-laid-journey.”

Jongin knew this would probably get himself killed but he didn’t care. Kyungsoo was worth trying.  So, he left without paying with an excited Chanyeol.

The two walked on the road for some time now. Chanyeol, as expected, wouldn’t shut up. Jongin had learned about the man’s life story from childhood to now. He thought it would annoy him majority of their time together but it was the complete opposite. Chanyeol just wanted someone to listen and that exactly what Jongin did; he wasn’t forced to speak. It was the kind of friendship the panther had always desired, not saying they were friends of course.

Jongin had also learned that Chanyeol was a wolf hybrid. Right after he was told this, the wolf confirmed he wasn’t a hunter. Jongin wish he could say the same.

Chanyeol began to express how he believed Baekhyun was a fairy, based on his appearance. “He was way too pretty to be a dirty hybrid like us, no offence,” His exact words played in Jongin’s mind. He could trust Chanyeol, right? The wolf wasn’t lying when he said he wasn’t a hunter. But Jongin thought it would be better to keep quiet on his knowledge of Baekhyun’s true form.

“Why do you smell so bad, man?”

Jongin shrugged. “I haven’t showered in a long time.”

“Well remind me to throw you in the nearest pond, not that I need that much reminding due to the hideous smell.”

“You’re so kind.”

Chanyeol laughed. “You bet your ass I’m kind,” He confirmed. “You got a honey?”

“A what?”

“A honey, man. A boo. A lover. I’m trying to make Baekhyun my honey.”

Jongin sighed. “I had someone.”

“Ah ha! I knew that was the reason why you were drinking. Tell me about it. I already told you a shit ton about my honey.”

The panther felt ill thinking about him. The way Kyungsoo spoke to him was more heartbreaking than he had ever felt. But Jongin knew all was said was well deserved. “He’s the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen…He’s just so gorgeous. Even when he’s mad, he gorgeous.”

“What? I meant tell me why you two broke up. I don’t care if he was gorgeous, no offense man.”

Jongin hated Chanyeol but continued nevertheless. “I betrayed him. I broke his heart- “

“You were fucking other people? No offense- “

“No! I wasn’t…I-…It’s hard to explain.”

Chanyeol tilted his head. “How did you betray him if it’s not cheating.”

The panther decided he was a changed man. No more lies. “Don’t freak out when I tell you this but…I’m a hunter.”

Chanyeol stopped his tracks and said, “You’re a what? You’re an asshole is what you mean?”

Jongin sighed. “Yes, I know. I regret it more than anything. My lover was a…he was a fairy…and my first intentions were to take him out. His feet were injured pretty bad and I put a potion on them…but what he doesn’t know is that the potion played mind tricks on him. It made him believe the forest we were in was a maze but in reality it was small…I wanted to wore him out before taking him down and god that sounds so bad.”

The wolf grew uncomfortable but tried to be understanding. “Uh, yeah. That’s fucking evil man.”

“Which is why I need to answer all his questions. He doesn’t even know about that. I need him to understand he’s changed me and I’ll start off doing that by telling him all my truths.”

“Then why are you with me? Shouldn’t you be searching for your honey instead of mines?”

“This is the funny part. My lover knows Baekhyun. They’re best friends actually.”

Chanyeol ears perked up. “What?!”

“Kyungsoo told me he lives near the shore, I can only imagine Baekhyun being there with him.”

“Small world.”

“I might die if I go to the shore,” Jongin told him. “Kyungsoo banished me from the nation and swore to have my head placed on a spike if he found out I was still here…He’s a prince from my understanding.”

“What a badass.”

Jongin threw his hands behind his head, continuing to walk, Chanyeol followed suit. “I don’t think he’s someone you want to fuck with but I have to take a chance…to at least apologize. I know I won’t win him back but I wouldn’t be a man if I didn’t face my fears.”

“Cuddos to you, I guess. You’re a psychopath. I wouldn’t forgive you if I was him.”

“I wouldn’t either.”

With an hour crashing onto them, the pair had finally made it to the shore. Jongin frowned at the lack of evidence of Kyungsoo being here. The only things in view was a silent ocean and seagulls flapping their wings. He squinted his eyes and almost cowered in fear when he saw Baekhyun collecting sea shells at the shore. He pointed to the short male and Chanyeol saw where Jongin’s surprise was directed at. The wolf took off from the panther to finally be reunited with his honey. Jongin smiled when he saw Chanyeol lifting Baekhyun into the air and giving him a twirl. The fairy seemed just as excited.

The panther tensed when he saw Chanyeol pointing at him, an angry Baekhyun staring back at him. The fairy ran up to the hunter and slapped him hard on the face. “How dare you come here!”

Jongin knew he deserved the slap which is why he took the abuse. “I need to apologize to Kyungsoo. That is all I want.”

“Kyungsoo doesn’t want to hear your apology. Do you know he’ll have you murdered if he sees you?”

“I do. But before I die, I want him to know how genuinely sorry I am.”

“Well you can shove that sorry right down your- “

“Hey, hey, honey. Let the guy just have a chance to apologize or at least attempt to apologize.” Chanyeol tried to reason.

“But why? He should apologize for being a murderous bastard and attempting to murder the one he claims to love.”

“The only one who gets to decide that is Kyungsoo. Just let the man apologize. If he dies, he’s already stated he doesn’t mind if that’s his fate.”

Baekhyun thought long and hard before saying, “I pray to god he has you murdered and I know he probably will which is why I’m going to allow you into the realm.”

“It is all I can ask for.”

Jongin wasn’t amazed by the fact that Baekhyun had said foreign words and he was now standing in a different city. He was so numb that he didn’t care that a golden castle stood far away but was so big that it felt so close. Nothing can amaze a man when he knows death is close to him. Chanyeol, however, was acting like a child. Baekhyun tried to calm the wolf down but he wouldn’t cooperate. “A golden castle?!”

“Yes,” Baekhyun smiled and turned to Jongin. “The panther’s death awaits him in there.”

The fairy guided them through the city and ignored the questionable looks. “Those aren’t fairies.” Some people said in response to Jongin and Chanyeol. “Lucky for you Jongin is that Kyungsoo have his personal throne room. If I had taken you to the main room, you probably wouldn’t be able to get a word out. The king trusts no predator.”

Baekhyun continued to intimidate Jongin until they had finally reached the golden castle. The fairy had quietly brought them into Kyungsoo’s thrown room without any encounters of soldiers. Jongin was left breathless when he saw his beautiful lover sitting on a golden chair that stood on a twenty-step platform. Dominance spilled in the entire room but that could be ignored, he believed. Kyungsoo wore a white gown and his hair was styled up with a pretty braid braided into the side of his scalp. He did not look surprised, instead he looked angry. “You tell me you were going out to explore the shore but, yet you return with him?”

Jongin spoke before Baekhyun could. “Kyungsoo, I- “

“Do not say my name and do not speak.”

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun said. “Jongin said he wanted to apologize. I knew you weren’t going to forgive him, so I purposely allowed him in in hopes that you would stick to your word.”

“You,” The prince called onto Chanyeol. “Who are you?”

The wolf smiled. “I’m Chanyeol!”

“Are you a friend of his?”

“Friends may be a stretch, but we know each other.”

“Then what do you think I should do with him?”

Chanyeol cleared his throat. “Even if I was in your position, I wouldn’t have the guts to murder someone.”

“See, that’s because you aren’t an endangered species. Once you truly understand my position, you would understand why I have no problem murdering a hunter.”

“I could never understand what it feels like to be a fairy and I could never understand how it feels to be betrayed like that. But from the short time I’ve been with this man, he’s given me no doubt about how much he values you and how truly sorry he is. Fondness or maybe even love can change a man in a split second, my father used to say. That’s exactly what I believe happened with Jongin. He’s more devoted to you than I’ve ever seen any man been devoted to anything. He’s willing to die if that mean he gets to speak to you once, just one more time. But…his first intentions with you were evil…that is something I could never forgive.”

Kyungsoo straightened his back. “So you agree? I should kill him.”

“He’s grown to fall in love with you.”

The fairy laughed. “I’ve only known him for a few days. You cannot fall in love with the person you intended to murder.”

“Love can do crazy things.”

Kyungsoo sighed. Chanyeol wasn’t helping his party at all. “If you wish to apologize, apologize. Your words will determine your faith.”

Jongin began to walk closer to the steps, the guards moving to protect their prince, but Kyungsoo waved them off. “I know the only way to accept things is by telling you all my truths,” He started off. “I am a fairy hunter- “

“How many fairies have you murdered?” Kyungsoo cut him off.

“Too many to remember,” Jongin told him honestly. “But I now have to spill everything. That potion I put on your feet was not healing potion. It was a potion to make you misinterpret certain things. It made you believe the forest was large when it was extremely tiny,” Jongin watched Kyungsoo’s face burn in rage. “I am so sorry, my love. I truly am. I didn’t expect to fall for you but I did. The moments we started kissing, it was so pure and genuine. I like everything about-I love everything about you. And I know it makes you uncomfortable that I’m discussing love so soon. It’s rushed, I know but I’ve never felt this way about any one which is why I hate myself more than you could ever understand. I’m one of the reasons your kind is endangered and here I stand begging for your forgiveness. Arrogant, isn’t it? I truly understand that you will never be able to forgive me but I do want you to understand how sorry I am for bringing harm to your heart and your people. I mean that with my soul.”

Kyungsoo could feel his lips tremble but he held himself together. “You’re a great liar.”

Jongin had never felt more defeated but he now accepted his reality. “I am sorry, Kyungsoo. Whatever you choose to do with me, I truly understand.”

The fairy closed his eyes before saying an uncomfortable, “By my first name and last, I command you to d- “

A loud clash across the throne’s door came yelling into everyone’s ears. Jongin heart race accelerated when saw his fellow hunters standing in the room with means to harm. Five stood with smiles plastered on their lips and the panther turned to see Kyungsoo’s reaction. The fairy was shocked as expected but his immediate anger was directed at Jongin. “You evil traitor! You set me up!”

The panther ran up the stairs, panicked. “No! I swear it by every god there is, this wasn’t planned. Kyungsoo, I-“

A screech escaped Baekhyun lips as one of the hunters attacked him. Out of instinct, Chanyeol rushed to save the fairy from the predator. “Guards!” Kyungsoo shouted but grew worried when he realized there was only two guards in the room. They were outnumbered.

Jongin reached for Kyungsoo’s hand. “Please, my love. Follow me.”

The fairy sucked in his lips and took a glance at Baekhyun who was struggling. “ But Baekhyun!”

“He’ll be fine, Chanyeol is here. I need to get you to safety.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes burned in despair. He knew time was thin so he quickly grabbed Jongin’s hand and allowed himself to be pulled by the panther. One hunter tried to stop them but Jongin was able to get away once Kyungsoo’s guard saved them. The panther ran out of the throne with his fairy and was welcomed with a cold hall. “How did they get in here?” He heard Kyungsoo ask but he did not answer, too concerned with getting his lover to safety.

“Your father, the king, is he here?” Jongin managed to ask.

“Yes, he’s in the main throne room.” Kyungsoo’s hurried his steps when the panther commanded him to guide him to the king’s room. With stress and panic following them, they were greeted by Kyungsoo’s father in his respected area. The king sat confused on his throne, more confused as to why his son was holding hands with a predator. “Father! Hunters have found their way into our realm! They’re in my throne room attacking Baekhyun!”

The king would originally ask for the identity of the predator but once he was confronted with true reality, he commanded his guards into his son’s room with his presence. “Stay in here,” He told his son before exiting the room.

The fairy ran his finger through his hair, messing the style up instantly. “I should be in there fighting for Baekhyun.”

“You’re a prince. We have to think about your safety before anything else.”

“I’m not above Baekhyun in anyway,” Kyungsoo defended. “And how did they get in here if you say it wasn’t you, not that I trust you.”

“I suppose they got in when Baekhyun opened the portal? Perhaps he didn’t shut it or they saw us come in?”

“Which means they followed you,” Jongin attempted to defend himself but fell short when Kyungsoo continued. “because the information they were given about me from you.”

The panther dropped to his knees, gripped hard onto Kyungsoo’s smaller ones. “Baby, I know I could never earn your trust back but please know that I am genuinely sorry. I-I’m so sorry.” Jongin panicked at the realization of his tears streaming down his cheeks. He struggled to remember the last time he had cried. Was it when his mother died? Or was when he lost his father the next month? He was only six but here he sat, a twenty-six-year-old man, with unstoppable tears.

Kyungsoo, startled as a deer, allowed his gown to fall onto the ground as his hands gripped onto Jongin’s face. “I understand that you are sorry. I understand that you are genuine in your apology. But I am in no way obligated to accept it…and I don’t. You’ve killed. You’ve killed my people. What kind of prince would I be if I continue a relationship with a man who preyed on my people, who preyed on me. When this battle is over, I want you to do what I asked of you. Leave this nation.”

Jongin knew he would never win Kyungsoo back but there was a little hope living deep inside him. He nodded and said, “As you wish.” The panther stared hard and deep into Kyungsoo’s soft ones. I meant every word I said, they read and Jongin accepted. “After the hunters are defeated, I will leave the exact moment.”

Awkwardness filled the room heavily. There hadn’t been much to say after that. How to start a conversation when your ex-lover had banned you from the nation? Kyungsoo, out of habit, played with is fingers in embarrassment. He remembers being so bold with this man that he felt comfortable enough with their lips touching but now feelings had changed so drastically that the fairy was incapable of processing the exchange. He was still angry, no doubt, but he knew Jongin was sorry. If the panther was a changed man, Kyungsoo had no way of deciding if it was true. The more he thought about it the more curious he got. “Jongin?” He heard his ex-lover hum and he continued with a, “Are you still going to be a hunter, even after all of this?”

The panther wanted to be offended that Kyungsoo would suggest that after he poured his heart out but he understood the fairy’s hesitance was understandable. “Of course not. I will never go back to that life style.”

“Can you make that your last promise to me?”

“I promise. I promise I’ll never hunt again.”

Kyungsoo had never smiled so bitterly yet so beautiful. “That shall be my last request of you.”

Jongin prepared to add onto to the conversation until they were interrupted with a loud march into to the throne. Kyungsoo’s father stood with his guards behind him with blood spilling from his face. Chanyeol was also present with a traumatized Baekhyun being held. The fairy felt his heart ache at the dismay on his friend’s face.

“The hunters are dead…” The fairy heard his father say.

“H-How did they get in here?”

The king began to walk to his throne and placed himself on the seat with a tired expression. He carded his fingers through his thin hair and said, “Baekhyun thinks he left the portal open. That’s the only thing we can come up with.”

“I would hope its closed now?”

“I sent one of the guards to close it. I just pray we don’t have to relocate.”

Kyungsoo cringed at the thought of moving. He had finally gotten comfortable with the area. It was quiet and peaceful but he felt his thoughts turning into dust as he realized someone could’ve seen the hunters enter the realm.

“And who are you?” The king asked Jongin, the question that’s been on his mind since he first saw the lad.

The panther took a hard gulp. Kyungsoo sensed his discomfort and answered for him. “He’s the village boy that helped me get back home, father.”

“That doesn’t explain why he is here.”

Kyungsoo pinched his knuckles to calm his nerves. “Out of gratitude, I told him he’s welcomed to visit my home anytime.”

“How does he know where your home is? And when did you decide its okay to tell strangers about our hideout?”

His father loved to embarrass him, the fairy noticed. The will to make his son’s face redden was always strong and Kyungsoo wished in moments like this, his father didn’t have power over him. “I trust Jongin,” He lied. “We grew very close during our time together. I wanted to stay in contact and I know Jongin. He would never say a word about our hideout.”

“But I don’t know Jongin and we know how gullible you are. You’ll believe a man if he told you he’ll take you to space on a dragon.”

Gullible stung Kyungsoo harder than a bee ever could. He wanted to rage but he knew his father was right about his childish ways. He did believe everything Jongin told him…and look where that has gotten him. “I hope you can trust in me when I say that he’s is a good man.”

His father’s face was hard and cold. “When have I ever been able to trust you? I let you out of the realm once and you get lost. That trust has been broken,” He told him. “Now we’re obligated to move. Hunters managed to get in and now this.”

“Father, we can’t move again!”

“If you weren’t so naïve, we wouldn’t have to move!” His father yelled back but louder.

With the final say, the king dismissed the show which left the two fairies and their _protectors_ outside of the throne room with bruised hearts. The king ordered for Jongin to be removed from the realm immediately but Kyungsoo requested a last moment with him which his father, shockingly, agreed to. Chanyeol and Baekhyun discussed their last words while Jongin and Kyungsoo felt nothing but bitterness.

The fairy left his friend with his interest and brought Jongin into an isolated room in the main hall. It was dark and empty but they were still able to see each other. Kyungsoo relaxed himself before whispering, “Y-You were my first love.”

Jongin’s heart died the moment he heard that. “And you were mines.”

“Really?”

The panther nodded. “I’ve never bothered to find someone…It was pointless to me.”

Kyungsoo gave him a shy smile. “It’s always been a dream for me to find my prince charming. Someone who was extremely handsome, intelligent, protective. It’s silly, I know. But I can’t help how I feel.”

“You’ll find that man. He’ll worship you, I promise.”

The fairy giggled before his lips frowned. “I thought you were going to be my prince charming.”

“Life is cruel, it can seem like that sometimes,” Jongin clarified. “But this will disappear. You’ll forget me and find someone worthy of your trust.”

“I don’t want to forget you.”

“Then don’t.”

Kyungsoo gripped Jongin’s hands tightly and stared longing into his eyes. “One last kiss?”

Jongin didn’t give any thought to the request as he forcefully pressed his lips against Kyungsoo’s. Their lips knew they were made for each other, but it was not the right time. The fairy gripped hard onto to Jongin’s neck and unknowingly stood on the tip of his toes. He felt brave, brave enough to really show himself to Jongin.

Kyungsoo’s wings were softer than pedals and sprung themselves in a glittery rose pink. They fluttered as the kiss grew longer and deeper. Jongin took a peak to watch the beauty dance in the air and he had never hated himself more for hurting such a beautiful person. With their lips still locked, Kyungsoo trusted him with his final words. “I pray we shall meet in a different time and you are a better man so we can finally be together.”

Jongin held those words close to his heart. When he was forcefully removed from the realm, he broke down but knew Kyungsoo was right, he was always right. They would meet again. They would be together one day. With that belief, Jongin obeyed Kyungsoo’s last request and left the nation without turning back.

-

He forced himself through the crowded group and allowed a quick “sorry” to slip his mouth as he bumped into one girl. The first day of college always meant it was a death wish if he wanted to get to his class. But, somehow, god blessed him enough to help him make it to his first lesson without a sweat. His professor wasn’t pleased to see a student in class fifteen minutes before class even started but he didn’t care. It was his junior year and his previous years were cruel due to excessive tardiness. He’s learned his lesson.

As the minutes passed, other students began to rush into the room. The professor seemed content with the environment and started his introduction. He sat at the back of the class, hoping no one would want to sit next to him. But when a tardy boy rushed into the room, his wishes were not answered. The boy sat next to him, panting aggressively. He was obviously running to reach class. Idiot, he thought.

The professor began to discuss his passion about mythology. It made sense because mythology was the course, you would want a professor passionate about what they were teaching. “Scientists are now finding more evidence that fairies might’ve walked our planet. Perhaps, it might won’t be considered a myth in the next year or so.”

“Bullshit,” He whispered.

The boy next to him eyes popped open. “How so?”

“You’re stupid enough to believe fairies? What’s next werewolves?”

“I’ve heard scientists are studying that possibility too. Try to be more open minded.”

“Open minded to fairies? Please.”

The boy stared longer than he would’ve liked. When he was preparing to ask what he was looking at, he heard a small, “Have I met you before?”

“No?”

The boy didn’t seem convinced. “What’s your name?”

He sighed, deciding to play the game. “I’m Jongin.”

The boy’s eyes grew so large that Jongin began to feel the familiarity too. He’s seen those eyes before. “J-Jongin?”

Jongin’s eyebrows frowned. “Now what’s your name?”

“I’m Kyungsoo.”

Jongin freaked when he saw the boy threating to cry. “Hey, hey! We’re in class. Are you okay?”

“It’s really you?” Jongin wasn’t able to respond when Kyungsoo plopped his body on his lap. “Baby, is it really you?”

Jongin ignored the professor attempting to break the exchange up by excessive yelling because he was too in awe that _he_ was in front of him. “It’s been centuries…” He managed to choke out.

Kyungsoo cried in joy with tears and continuously nodded. “It’s always been you. I met many people throughout time, even married and had children but I knew none of my husbands were my prince charming’s. It’s you.”

Jongin pressed his lips against Kyungsoo’s, not caring that they had met two minutes ago because their hearts have known each other for centuries. Kyungsoo cried into the kiss. “It’s always been you.”

 


End file.
